JFiles Case 2: Massacre of Starlight Isles Wiki
| nextseason = | fontcolor = white |season = 2}} Jfiles Case #2: Massacre of Starlight Isles was the second season in a series of crime-solving online reality games hosted on Facebook. Applications started on 21st May 2013, 1 day after the conclusion of the first season, and the season officially premiered on 16th July 2013 10:00 PM SGT (Singapore Time Zone) with 20 contestants participating as guests of Starlight Isles. The hosts are Singaporean Joshua Lim and Singaporean-American Timothy Teo. Cast The cast's ages ranged from its youngest at 15 years-old (Raymond) to 57 years-old (Leslie). The 20 contestants spanned from 6 different countries around the globe - Australia, Canada, Romania, Singapore, South Africa, and the United States. Some notable contestants included Chris, a disc jockey from the United States, Greg, a professional wrestler from Australia, and Leslie, an heiress from the United States. This season also features Jason's 2nd attempt in the series after being killed off in the first episode of Season 1. Story & Game Play Part 0 - Changes From The First Season *The murder mystery now happens in real time - players will be part of the story as it unfolds. *The removal of secret clues. All clues will be universal clues (i.e. made public to everyone). *The Lead Investigator (L.I.) has now been termed the Lead Player (L.P.), and he loses the ability to independently nominate someone to enter the Killer's Game. This ability has been transferred to the holder of the Death Box. However, the L.P. still keeps the privilege of (1) structuring the teams for upcoming challenges, (2) getting a bye into the next round without challenge participation, and (3) breaking ties in voting. *Introduction of the Death Box (see Part III below). *The ability to affect your odds of dying/survival once the Killer's Game is down to 2 participants, instead of the baseline 50-50 chance. *The Killer's Game outcome will not be determined by your choice of location/final destination. Rather, it will be simply random.org-ed. Part I - Introduction Welcome to Massacre of Starlight Isles, a murder mystery ORG in which 20 contestants play as unknowing lucky draw winners who have won a free vacation to the idyllic island-chain paradise resort of Starlight Isles. Part II - Challenges & Clues Every round, players will participate in challenges, either as individuals or as groups. There are 3 levels of challenge completion: (1) Immune - safe from the group vote and the Death Box, (2) Safe - safe from the group vote only and (3) Unsafe - vulnerable to both the group vote and the Death Box. Sometimes, clues to help solve the mystery will be released upon the successful completion of some challenges. Part III - The Death Box At the start of the game, one of the players will be randomly chosen to receive the Death Box. After the group vote, the holder will independently mark someone for death, i.e. send them directly into the Killer's Game together with the other nominees who had already been voted in. The Death Box is usable only up to 3 times per holder, but it does not have to be used every round. However, if the Death Box is not used in 2 consecutive rounds, it will be randomized to another player. After it's 3 uses have been used up, it will also be randomized to another player. Players may accuse each other of being the holder of the Death Box anytime during the course of the game. If they accuse correctly, the holder will enter the Killer's Game and the successful accuser will receive immunity for the next round. If they accuse wrongly, the accuser will enter the Killer's Game. We will only accept a maximum of 2 accusations per round, taken as the first 2 accusations messaged to us at the start of each round. Part IV - Lead Player (L.P.) Roles & Responsibilities Every round, someone will be nominated as the L.P. The L.P. is immune for the round and will have the responsibility of dividing the players into teams to complete the challenges. The tenure of L.P. lasts only 1 round, and the next L.P. will be appointed by the most recently killed player. The choice of L.P. limited to the pool of people who have yet to be L.P. Part V - Group Vote Every round, the "Unsafe" group will be put up for the group vote. All players (excluding the L.P. but including the people in the unsafe group themselves) will vote for either 1 or 2 nominees to play the "Killer's Game". Ties in votes will be broken by the L.P. The Death Box choice will be revealed after the group vote's results, for a total of 2 to 3 nominees. Players may not vote for themselves, and they may not change their votes. If players fail to vote within the time limit, they will become additional nominees injected into the Killer's Game, regardless if they had immunity previously. Players may not vote for themselves, and they may not change their votes. If players fail to vote within the time limit, they will become replacement nominees injected into the Killer's Game itself, regardless if they had immunity previously. The L.P.'s nomination will be the first priority for replacement, followed by the group's second choice, and finally the group's first choice. Part VI - The Killer's Game The 2 or 3 nominees will play the "Killer's Game". Their names will be alphabetically inputted as a list into random.org and randomized. The name on top of the list after the randomization process will be "killed" and eliminated from the game. In the case of double or triple eliminations, the second or third names will also be "killed". Sometimes, survivors may bring back important "Killer Clues" to help everyone solve the case. Part VII - Finale When it comes down to the finale, the most recently killed player will choose the Final L.P. between the remaining players, regardless of how many times they had been L.P. before. The Final L.P. will get the advantage of arresting his/her first choice out of the remaining pool of suspects, should more than 1 player decide to arrest the same suspect. The one who arrests the correct suspect(s) in the final episode will be crowned the winner, and would have successfully solved the Massacre of Starlight Isles. Players Color Key/Legend Characters The Game Episode Summary Voting Summary Intro / Opening Credits Video Category:Browse